Amor Inmortal
by gaiaspink
Summary: el era un vampiro que vio correr los siglo en busca de Ella, ella que era capaz de darle el calor y la vida que habia perdido hace 2000 años, y ella buscaba a su angel-demonio para llenarle el bacio y salvarla de un terrible destino. denle 1oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA… bueno aquí me vengo a este foro de nuevo con una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado y completa satisfacción. Esto es un IHIGO x RUKIA, la verdad esta pareja me inspira para muchos fics jeje.

DISCLAIMER.

Es mi obligación aclararles por todo lo de DERECHOS DE AUTOR que los personajes que aquí aparasen (los que conocen) son de propiedad exclusiva de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, y solo escribo la historia por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Capitulo 1

**El adiós**

Suspire por quien sabe cuántas veces en un minuto, hoy era un día horrible y ese día era LUNES y con eso el aburrido inicio de semana laboral, en mi caso semana de estudio, por eso odiaba tanto el lunes, así como el martes, miércoles, y el jueves; los viernes eran más o menos soportables (dependía de cuanto de trajo tenia) pues me daba la perspectiva del fin de semana y el fin de las clases en el instituto pero eso si los sábados y domingos eran otra cosa, amaba cada segundo de esos días pues disfrutaba el tiempo haciendo lo que yo quisiese y una ciudad como Londres pues había muchas opciones y esos dos días favoritos se iban sin siquiera notarlo, también podía darme unos paseos turísticos en otros países aun que eso lo hacía en vacaciones de verano y para este año ya tenía elegido el país que visitaría junto con mis amigos del instituto y hablando de la prisión, bueno del instituto tenía que apresurarme pues me estaba retrasando.

Me puse rápidamente el uniforme del colegio que constaba de una camisa blanca mangas largas un chaleco ajustado color negro y una cinta alrededor del cuello amarrada en forma de un corbatín (prefería la cinta, antes que usar una corbata), un chaleco negro ajustado y una horrorosa falda negra que llegaba unos diez a doce dedos por debajo de la rodilla, unas medias blancas hasta medio muslo y unos zapatos planos de color negro, me gustaba los colores, en si todo el uniforme estaba bien solo la falda era lo que arruinaba el conjunto – si tan solo fuera más corto – corrí de prisa hacia mi guarda ropa donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde me refleje.

Yo era una muchacha de baja estatura para mi edad, tenía el cabello corto de color negro, mi piel era muy pálida, mi cara era un tanto alargada, unos ojos violeta (muy raros hasta para mí) grandes, la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, boca pequeña de un color rosa desvaído, cuello largo y mi cuerpo, bien yo estaba conforme con mi cuerpo, era delgada y se notaba algunas curvas nada exagerado para mi gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

Mire el reloj y ya iba tarde, me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí del cuarto a toda carrera mientras cruzaba por la sala hacia la puerta de salida escuche la voz de mi hermano que me hizo frenar en seco mi carrera.

Rukia espera, ven – ordeno con su usual tono de indiferencia, pero lo que hizo que demorara en asimilar la orden no fue el tono cortante y frio de su voz a decir verdad a eso yo ya me había acostumbrado y muy en secreto me gustaba como era mi hermano y era mi ejemplo a seguir (aunque nunca se lo diría), sino mas bien su misma presencia fue la que me desconcertó, por lo que tarde un minuto al registrar en mi mente la orden dada

Date prisa no tengo tiempo ni tu tampoco de hecho – me hablo golpeado y ya perdiendo su paciencia

Al ingresar lo vi frete a la chimenea de la casa observándola con sumo interés, y como de costumbre me sorprendí ante su sola presencia, pues tenía un porte muy elegante, se giro para encararme y lo mire boquiabierta ¿es que nunca cambiaba, los años le evadían a él, o que pasaba? El era alto, de buen porte y sumamente atractivo, su piel era aun mucho más pálida que la mía, su cabello negro le llegaba por debajo del hombro, era sumamente brillante y parecía muy lizo, sus ojos eran como los míos de un violeta intenso pero reflejaban una total frialdad e indiferencia y alrededor de sus parpados tenía unas ojeras de color café que contrataba con su piel, bestia con una camisa celeste bajo un traje completo color negro al igual que su corbata que demostraba que tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo; pero a pesar de algunos parecidos físicos y que en los papeles aparezca como hermana de este hombre tan buen mozo, la realidad es que no éramos hermanos, al menos no de sangre como el mismo había dicho.

La verdad era que Byakuya kuchiki me había adoptado como hermana después de casarse con mi hermana Hissanna cuando ella tenía sus diecinueve años, el me adopto para sacarme del orfanato donde me encontraba desde que tenía un año hasta mis seis años cuando él me adopto, y el estaba tal cual lo vi por primera vez, hará ya casi hace diez años pues yo estaba por cumplir los 16 años dentro de unas semanas.

Ohayou Byakuya nii sama – le salude mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Rukia no quiero ver ningún reporte del colegio en tus certificados con notas de retraso porque tu sales tarde – esa fue su respuesta a mi saludo en un tono de vos fría y hasta amenazador

Hai, nunca he llegado tarde al colegio y no quiero que sea hoy la primera – le dije apresuradamente intentando huir de ahí

Bueno te lo diré rápido – me contesto aun con su tono indiferente – llevaras ese sobre al director de tu colegio –

Mire la mesita de centro que el indicaba y en esta descasaba un sobre color café tamaño legal que era un tanto abultado

Son los documentos que deben de llenar para tu traspaso a otra escuela – dijo

¿QUEEEE….., es que otra vez iba a cambiar de colegio, cuantas veces lo había hecho ya?, mire de nuevo al sobre con mala cara como si el sobre hubiese decidido ese traspaso, odiándolo y si no es que estuviera bajo la atenta e intimidante mirada de mi hermano de verdad que lo aria trisas

¿Porque siempre debo de cambiar de colegio e irme? – proteste ignorando la mirada rabiosa que él me daba por mi queja – nii sama yo no quiero irme ya me acostumbre aquí y es en el único lugar donde conseguí amigos y ser más o menos aceptada – murmure

No te estoy pidiendo permiso rukia, te estoy informando y ordenando que hagas eso – sentencio

Suspire otra vez fastidiada – ¿y donde iré esta vez?

Iremos a Karakura…en Japón – me informo pues vio la cara que tenia pues no sabía dónde diablos quedaba ese… ¿pueblo?, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el uso del plural

¿iremos? –

Si, iremos ya tengo la casa donde viviremos –

OK! Confirmado estaba entrando en estado de shock no solo porque Byakuya viviría conmigo, cosa que me hacía ilusión pues así compartiría tiempo con él ya que desde la muerte de mi hermana a los nueve meses de adoptarme, NUNCA más vivió en la misma casa que yo y casi nunca venia a verme claro como ahora para decirme que me aliste porque me iba a otro colegio, sino lo que me impacto fue que Byakuya kuchiki estaba contestando a mis preguntas cosa que JAMAS lo había hecho.

De acuerdo lo haré – dije mientras cogía el sobre y lo introducía a mi mini mochila –debo irme ya – murmure – sayonara nii – sama – dije mientras hacia otra reverencia

Debes estar prepara para el viernes a mas tardar el sábado estaremos partiendo – me dijo como respuesta a mi despedida

¿Y aun debo de asistir a clases, o solo dejo el documento? –

Ve hasta que te entreguen –

De acuerdo, ya me voy permiso – le espete no hice minguan reverencia ni nada aun que me mirase feo pues hiciese lo que hiciese Byakuya kuchiki nunca me vería, me miraba con cierto enfado siempre que no cumplía con las normas de protocolo y etiqueta, pero, él jamás me veía, yo solo era menos que nada en su vida, como una goma de mascar que se te pega en tu zapato y tienes que aguantarte de caminar con él hasta que ``puedas quitártelo´´ sin que nadie te mire yo supuse que se desentendiera de mi en cuanto pudiese, y yo debía de estar prepara para eso, no solo emocional mente pues si bien, el no me quería, yo, si a él, para mí el era mi ídolo era mi súper héroe a quien admiraba y rayaba en la obsesión por parecerme un poquito a él; también debía estar lista económicamente, al morir mi hermana me había dejado un poco de dinero el cual administraba mi hermano y tenia ahorrado una suma decente en un banco de lo que él me pasaba semanalmente para sobrevivir, pues yo no gastaba más que en mis paseos, era él quien pagaba a las empleadas, daba para la compra del mercado y demás gastos del hogar, también corría con los gastos del colegio así que a mí me quedaba ahorrar para no tener que estar en la calle cuando él me dejara a mi suerte, Yusuke era quien le decía que faltaba y que no, Yusuke era como mi sombra, el mayordomo de todas las casas en las que había habitado era mi amigo y mi concejero fiel como nadie y yo lo quería como si se tratase de un tío o incluso de mi abuelo pues ya estaba un poco viejecito desde que lo conocí y también a él aparentemente el tiempo le pasaba de lado sin molestarlo y dejarle como estaba.

Monte en mi moto y Salí como un torpedo, todo bajo la estricta y critica mirada de mi nii sama, pues bien sabía yo que la moto no era de su agrado pero me había dado su palabra de darme lo que yo quisiera si sacaba buenas notas hasta que cumpliese los quince y así lo hice y la moto había sido lo que elegí, era de un color negro, con dragones dorados y rojos y con una alta velocidad, y aunque él no quisiese debía cumplir con su palabra era lo bueno de que sea así de correcto. Llegue al colegio con un tiempo necesario, solo para llegar y tomar un respiro en mi salón, ni bien apenas tome asiento en mi sitio fui asediada por mis dos amigas que compartían la materia de biología conmigo, me pareció raro pero empezaba a creer que de verdad tenía un ángel hermoso y bueno que me ayudaba siempre, pues si media la distancia de mi casa con el colegio por lo menos tenía un trayecto de 30 minutos y considerando que Salí de casa 08:10 am. Y a pesar de venir a toda velocidad en mi moto suponía que llegaría con atraso pero por una extraña suerte y la intervención de algún dios del tiempo llegue a clases 08:25 justo a tiempo pues a esa hora también se tenía 05 minutos de tolerancia para la llegada al salón, por eso creí que tenia suerte pues siempre que estaba retrasada y suplicaba llegar a tiempo y que por favor se congele el tiempo algo así pasaba pues no importaba la distancia o bien llegaba temprano o justo a la hora cosa que siempre fue de ayuda, debía desde ahora encargarme de agradecer a ese ángel mío como era debió (aun que no tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo pero me imaginaria algo)

¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? – me inquirió Susana una chica delgada y larguirucha – dijiste que nos veríamos a las 08:00 –

Lo sé, pero paso algo inesperado – me excuse pues no me gustaba llegar tarde

Rukia ¿qué pasa?, tienes una cara….- dijo Mey

Es que justo cuando salía de casa me tope con mi hermano –

¿tu hermano? – gritaron al unisonó, todos mis amigos lo habían conocido y visto solo en una ocasión lo que bastó para que le tengan un miedo desbordado aunque las chicas no negaban que era hermoso decían que sus instintos les aconsejaban que se aleguen de él, cosa que para mí era de lo más absurda pues a pesar de ser frio y distante era bueno y mi instinto me aconsejaba que haga lo posible para acercármele

¿y qué quería? –

Si, mi hermano y bueno me dio unos documentos para darle al director del colegio – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y antes de seguir contando la historia ingreso al profesora de biología la Sra. O bien como ella quería que le llamase Srta. Madison, esta era una mujer baja y regordeta, su cabello castaño oscuro corto y en rizos estaba amoldado y atado con una cinta como si fuese una bincha, era la profesora que daba más problemas con unas absurdas reglas que nos imponía y unas tareas muy extensas y en algunas ocasiones teníamos roses y amenazaba con quejarse directamente a mi hermano, cosa que no me importaba mucho pues sabía que Byakuya nunca aceptaría una llamada suya o una cita para que le cuente acerca de ´´ tonterías ´´ como llamaba a mis asuntos y después de tantos intentos fallidos de contacto desistió y me dejo en paz, al verla mis amigas se fueron a tomar sus lugares pues las tres nos sentábamos alejadas porque para la profesora hacíamos mucho revuelo en el salón.

Paso la materia algo rápida bueno más de lo habitual, luego me dirigí a la sala de química donde compartía clases con María, en esa sala tampoco pudimos conversar pues el profesor había preparado una clase práctica y nos formaba los grupos por el orden alfabético de la lista A con Z, B con Y, y así sucesivamente, me toco con un muchacho de gafas gruesas pequeño y esmirriado la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de su existencia y ni preste atención a lo que le indicaba el profesor, no había necesidad, pues solo vendría un día más, así que ¿para qué esforzarse?, sin mucho esfuerzo elabore la práctica que consistía en hacer algunas pruebas de reacciones químicas, pero yo ya sabía que, al reaccionar el yoduro de potasio y el nitrato de plomo, que son dos sustancias líquidas, se forma una sustancia sólida de color amarillo, que es el yoduro de plomo. En todos los colegios a los que había asistido los profesores se referían a mí como la ´´niña prodigio`` (cosa totalmente equivocada) pues es titulo me lo daban por el solo hecho de estudiar más duro que los demás chicos y chicas de mi edad, Byakuya me había dado muchos libros de química, biología, astronomía, literatura y demás para que los estudiara desde muy pequeña, de hecho lo primero que me dio al llegar a su casa cuando era niña era un libro de matemáticas y otro una obra literaria ´´la Ilíada´´ que para una niña de seis años era como leer química cuántica, pues en sus versos y palabrerías me perdía, pero al final me resulto muy interesante, después de leerlo por quinta ocasión hasta comprender todo y por eso es que sabia más que los demás y estaba adelantada en grado, a mis quince años ya estaba cursando el último curso de secundaria, cosa que los demás lo hacían entre sus diecisiete o dieciocho años. Al terminar la clase Salí directamente a la oficina del director, sin antes murmurarle a María que nos veíamos en el receso en nuestro lugar.

La oficina del director era amplia todo tapizados de color de madera y con cuadros de fotos con los mejores alumnos del colegio desde que este inicio a prestar sus servicios, hice una mueca al ver mi cara en una foto ya que por ordenes de Byakuya debía ser la mejor en todo, llevando en alto el apellido Kuchiki. El director era un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta y algo de años, muy bajito con una enorme barriga y en sus cabellos castaños empezaban a encanecerse.

Buenos días señor meisson – salude al ingresar después de haber sido anunciada

Oh, señorita Kuchiki, tome asiento por favor - dijo mientras me indicaba una cilla frente a su escritorio

Gracias – le dije con la voz seca y altanera – mi hermano me pidió que le entregue esto – le dije mientras le extendía los documentos, los abrió y reviso rápidamente.

La verdad señorita Kuchiki es una gran lástima que tenga que irse – me hablo demostrando cierta tristeza, y claro que lo estaría pues extrañaría no a mí, si no a las generosas donaciones que daba Byakuya

Una lástima de verdad – le respondí irónica – para cuándo estará listos los documento que pide mi hermano –

Si lo apresuramos estará para dos semanas lo más rápido que puedo ayudarla –

Bueno estoy segura que usted lo tendrá en dos días – el respondí cortante y me ponía de pie `para retirarme, sabia como tratar a gente avariciosa como él – mi hermano no está de un buen humor por todos los tramites del traslado y no le gusta esperar a nadie – le dije en tono frio y altanero, al ser hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki el hombre más importante y arrogante tenía que aprenderle algo a él

La verdad no creo que se pueda señorita Kuchiki – me hablo en voz nerviosa por mi forma de hablar ya que él y el resto del colegio conocía a la buena y cálida Rukia Kuchiki usando una voz cantarina y muy melosa

Ya le dije que confió en su capacidad, además será recompensado por su… ¿eficiencia? – le dije sarcástica y Salí de la oficina, para dirigirme directamente asía el bosque que tenía el colegio el que nos separaba a las chicas de los chicos, era el colmo que en pleno siglo XXI aun sigan con esas ideas arcaicas de los niños lejos de las niñas, fej, que basura, al final eso no importaba pues igual había logrado comunicarme y tener amigos y usábamos el bosque como lugar para reunirnos en los horarios de clases.

Bueno a estas alturas debo de confesar que no era lo que se podía decir una ´´niña buena´´, debía tener buenas notas en el colegio no solo por orden de mi hermano si no porque si me gustaba el estudio y por ello tenía buenas notas, pero por lo demás era una jovencita ´´normal``, con su rebeldía, sus sueños y si por qué no también sus miedos.

Hola a todos – salude a mis amigos enérgicamente

Hola Rukia – respondieron al unisonó

¿Qué pasa rukia? – me pregunto mi amigo, era un chico alto de un cuerpo delgado, y pelo color paja

Byakuya me dijo que nos mudamos – bien se los solté de golpe después de todo ¿para qué ir con rodeos?

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. – me gritaron todos en grupo

Cálmense – hable en vos hueca

Pero ¿por qué se van? – me pregunto triste Alejandra, luego de que todos ya se hubiesen calmado

No lo sé – le respondí mientras me encogía de hombres – NUNCA me dice porque nos vamos, pero supongo que es por sus negocios –

¿y a donde se irán esta ves? – mire directamente a los ojos de Santiago, quien me había preguntado en esta ocasión

No lo ...a Karakura, una ciudad en Japón – dude a un principio a responder pues con Santiago me unía una relación más que la amistad y no quería verlo mal

Ya veo ¿pero nos mantendremos en contacto cierto? –

Seguro, tenemos la tecnología al alcance, el facebook y demás, también el celular y vendré en vacaciones –

Claro, nosotros también iremos – dijo alegremente María – pero no nos olvides Rukia –

Los recordare siempre aun cuando ya esté viejecita y al punto de morir, ¿Cómo me olvidaría de ustedes?, son mis mejores amigos, de hecho son mis únicos amigos –

Pasamos en el bosque el resto del receso e hicimos planes para salir y disfrutar nuestras horas ultimas juntos, reíamos de los chistes que contábamos a grandes carcajadas, en estos momentos nada importaba solo el disfrutar de nuestras compañías, pues el paso del tiempo, la edad y todo lo demás ya no contaban, con mis quince años y mis amigos con sus diecisiete, no tomábamos en cuenta el envejecer, un hecho que luego me atormentaría sobremanera

Después de haber haraganeando por el resto del tiempo, lo que se suponía que teníamos que invertir en el aula estudiando, salimos a los juegos de entretenimiento, paseamos, tomamos helado, comimos golosinas y llego la hora de ir a mi casa por más que lo haya demorado lo más posible, hicimos mas planes para salir de paseo por la noche y el tiempo que me quedaría en este lugar, llegue a la casa cansada por haber estado haciendo el vago con mi amigos.

Ya llegue – grite mientras entraba y luego me arrastraba al interior de esta, me fui directo a la sala donde tire mi mochila al sillón

Buenas tardes Rukia –

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – grite por el susto recibido, pues estaba agotada y venían a hablarme desde la espalda - Yusuke ¿por qué siempre me das estos sustos?, pareces fantasma, no se siente cuando caminas – un día moriré de paro cardiaco por tu culpa y estará en tu conciencia – me queje mientras lo encaraba, el era como un padre pues este me dio el cariño y compañía que Byakuya nunca lo hacía, ni lo hizo

No exageres niña – me dijo medio divertido miedo molesto – ya está listo casi todas las cosas, cámbiate y almazaras –

Noooo, como ahora y luego me cambio – le dije enérgicamente pues moría de hambre después de gastar energía con mis amigos en la calle, este me miro un momento ceñudo y luego me sonrió con ternura

De acuerdo, pero ve a lavarte las manos, mira nomas como las traes ¿pero qué estuviste haciendo niña, pastel de lodo a algo parecido? – me riño mientras me tomaba las manos y me las examinaba a conciencia

Ok – y Salí como cohete a lavarme y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta en el comedor, donde ya estaban puesta la mesa, habían cinco lugares, antes solo comía yo ahí, pero luego de pedir, protestar, patalear y ordenar, por fin los empleados de la casa comían conmigo, Yusuke (mi mayordomo), Rosa (la cocinera), Natalia (la mucama), Pedro (el jardinero). Yusuke era un hombre de unos sesenta y algo o al menos aparentaba de esa edad, y como ya mencione al igual que Byakuya parece que los años se habían detenido ahí y no pasaban por él y nunca lo había visto enfermarse de algo, Natalia tenia veinte años y trabajaba para poder mantener a su familia, Rosa y Pedro eran un matrimonio, el tenia cincuenta años y ella cuarenta y ocho, no tenían hijos ya que no podían, ni familia pues eran emigrantes y eran solos, Pedro tenía una magia con las flores pues crecían hermosas y Rosa sabia de la cocina de muchos lugares pues habían ido en busca de trabajo a casi todos los países

Tengo mucha hambre, que me comería un caballo – hable entusiasmada - ¿Qué cosa rosa hiciste hoy rosita? –

A este plato se le llama papas a la huancaína – me informo (N/a. buscar en google)

¿ah?, nunca oí algo así –

Tal vez ya que es una comida extranjera, es de un país de sud América –

¿Y de qué país? –

Se llama Bolivia, y este plato es de una de sus ciudades llamada La Paz –

Ohhh y por qué se le llama así –

Bueno en allá a las patatas se las conoce como papa y de ahí el nombre –

¿conoces más platos de ese país? –

Si se algunos mas originarios de ese país –

Vaya, bien promete que cocinaras esos platos estos días para mí –

Se lo prometo señorita –

Probé el primer bocado y su sabor era delicioso y me lo comí casi sin respirar pues tenía mucha hambre y el plato era rico y como en ocasiones raras repetí plato

¿Cuando se irá señorita? – me pregunto Natalia

Me iré el sábado – respondí triste

Vaya supongo que tengo que buscar trabajo de nuevo – me respondió

Lo siento de verdad, yo no quiero irme – le respondí

No se preocupe, yo lo entiendo –

Te tengo una sorpresa Rukia – me dijo Yusuke

¿cuál? – pregunte emocionada

Como sabrás Pedro y Rosa no tienen hijos y están solos, Byakuya sama les dijo que si querían podían irse con nosotros y ellos aceptaron -

¿de verdad? – pregunte emocionada y vi que el par de ancianos me respondían asintiendo con su cabeza y sonriendo – eso es muy bueno, que bien – festeje pues me había acostumbrado con todos ya que estaba viviendo por un año y medio aquí (el tiempo más largo). El almuerzo transcurrió amena hasta cierto punto, luego me fui a mi habitación donde empecé a acomodar todas mis cosas en maletas, ya entrada la tarde me arregle y Salí con mis amigos de paseo.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, entre asistir a clases, recoger mis cosas y las salidas con mi amigos en menos de un latido de corazón ya estábamos en el aeropuerto el sábado, me estaba despidiendo de mis amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Byakuya y los demás empleados, los abrazos fueron largos las lagrimas abundantes, pero ya era el tercer llamado de partida y mi hermano me esperaba impaciente, prometiendo nuevamente el mantenerme en contacto y nunca olvidarlos me volví a despedir de ellos y Santiago arriesgándose me beso en los labios, aun que solo fue un toque rápido y se giro para no mostrarme su dolor, si bien teníamos una relación con el nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros (ni un beso), pues el sabía bien que si bien lo quería mi cariño era de amigos, pero él había insistido en intentarlo, me gire y empecé a avanzar detrás de mi hermano mientras este acecinaba con la mirada a Santiago

Rukia espera… - me petrifique en el acto al escuchar esa voz, SU voz, no podía ser EL no podía estar ahí, yo no quería que supiera que me iba, pues el despedirme de la persona de quien estaba enamorada me lastimaría más que a nada – Rukia ¿te vas, sin despedirte de mí? – me dijo triste, me diré y lo encare

Kaien…. – murmure al verlo y la picazón en mis ojos me indicaban que mis lagrimas luchaban por salir - ¿Qué haces…. Como…quien te lo dijo? – termine de preguntar pues estaba perdida

Me llamo Santiago, hace un rato para decirme que te vas, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ayer nos estamos encontrando –

No había necesidad de molestarte Kaien – le dije triste pues mi corazón estaba estrujándose del dolor

¿no había necesidad de molestarme? – repitió entre molesto y triste – había toda la necesidad, Rukia somos amigos y los amigos no se van sin despedirse y desearse lo mejor – y con esas palabras se me acerco y me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y apretándome en su pecho, me aferre de su cuello desesperadamente pues no quería irme no quería dejarlo a él

Adiós – le dije entre sus brazos mientras él me levantaba un poco y depositaba un beso en mis mejillas

Adiós no, hasta pronto, así tengo la certeza que te veré en otra ocasión – me sonrió de lado con ese toque pícaro que lo caracterizaba – cuídate mucho y no hagas nada loco, no cambies – y volvió a apretarme contra su pecho, yo solo podía aferrarme a él y le di un beso en su pecho que estaba un tanto desnudo, por su camisa abierta.

Cuídate tu también – le conteste – hasta luego….. –

Rukia vámonos – la vos fría de mi hermano me trajo a mi realidad y me apresure a despedirme de Kaien mi amor y antes de proseguir con mi camino me despedí con la mano de mis amigos, al pasar por donde mi hermano este me miro feo por la demora y luego de dedicarle una mirada despectiva a todos mis amigos me siguió.

Ya estaba en el avión volando a mi nuevo destino, un lugar a donde no tendría ni amigos ni nada, al menos me consolaba la idea de que mi hermano viviría conmigo, como el vuelo era largo me quede dormida profundamente. Tuve un sueño inquietante nuevamente, pues ya desde hace cinco días me estaba soñando con cosas raras, solo podía recordar la mirada intensa de un par de ojos color miel y unos labios fríos recorrerle la piel.

Llegamos el domingo al medio día al aeropuerto de Tokio y de allí tomamos otro hacia Karakura, ese vuelo duro apenas una hora, en cuanto salimos de la plataforma ya nos esperaban dos personas quienes nos llevaron hasta la casa donde viviría, me sentí muy deprimida cuando mi hermano me dejo en esa casa donde viviría y me dejo al final, la desilusión me dejo un sabor amargo al enterarme que Byakuya definitivamente como siempre no viviría conmigo.

El domingo por la tarde no las pasamos acomodando las cosas en la casa y dejarlo más o menos habitable hasta esa hora, ya cansada me fui a acostar en mi cama precariamente ubicada ya mañana empezaría a ordenar mis cosas.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tenía mucho trabajo y para el colmo era LUNES mi día odiado

**´´Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo, es algo ilógico, ver pasar y correr, los siglos y los días, he venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte, tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme, que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra``**

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

Pórtate bien Rukia – susurro con voz áspera…..

Si te mueves no te dejare ir – me dijo mientras dejaba besos de fuego por mi cuello y luego me beso mis labios…..

´´El era la mescla perfecta de ángel y demonio, paz y lujuria: un buen cuerpo, labios hermosos y delegados, nariz puntiaguda, ojos como la miel liquida que miraban con gran intensidad como si con su sola mirada me devorara, sus cabellos color naranja, su cara reflejaba tranquilidad y paz, sensaciones que me transmitía con su mirar y me enamore de él, mi hombre perfecto mi amor.``

Kyaaaa, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic. Ya, ya, ya sé que esta algo raro este primer capítulo la verdad es que hasta a mi me sabe a qué le falta algo, pero les aseguro que el otro capítulo estará mucho más interesante.

Por favor dejen sus mensajes, se aceptan cualquier crítica, pero onegai no me arrojen tomates ni frutas podridas.

Atte. Gaiaspink


	2. todo de nuevo

Kawai, pues aquí nomas trayéndoles el siguiente capi de esta historia, esperando de verdad les sea de su agrado y cumpla sus expectativas.

Así pues debo de agradecer por sus comentarios a:

**Sakura-Jeka**: Bueno si te pareció interesante me alegra Sakura san, aun que debo serte sincera que a mí me dejo con sabor a falta, pero te aseguro que irá mejorando, y sobre los ojos de Kuchiki taicho, pues en los primeros capítulos si aparecen medio grisáceos, pero en otros esta de color lila y por eso elegí esos colores ya que me gustaron mas.

Y NO me molesta tu comentario sobre la ortografía, estaré mas atenta a mis horrores ortográficos.

**Naomi-chan**: Hola Naomi san, feliz de que te guste la historia que sale de mi tan rara mente jajaj, y espero que me sigan en el transcurso de la historia. Lo del plato que puse la verdad a mi me salió como plato de mi país (Bolivia), pero = si es originario de tu país, Gomen ne por no buscar mejor, además nuestras culturas están bien entremezcladas y es muy difícil definir el origen de barias cosas,. (., Aunque si te soy sincera de aquí a un tiempo ya no se QUE exactamente es de mi país, pues hay muchas cosas que se dice que son de otros países y antes eran de Bolivia).

**Elechan**

Etto…. Hola elechan jeje, bueno tal vez me odies por no actualizar este fic antes y vaya que me demore, pero bueno después de estar en la niebla por mucho tiempo, sale a la luz el segundo capítulo ya me dirás que te parece ok ^^

**Rukia Nair**

YA CASI….. tienes un siglo de no mostrarme buuuu….. que mala, y jeje sobre lo de kaien, bueno me parece interesante que ichi se gane su corazón en toda regla no?, ya me dices que te parece esto claro será si me golpeas luego jeje…..

**inoha-chan**

¿Por qué me lo tomaría a mal?, si me lo dices es para mejorar y te lo agradezco, y bueno lo del sumari… si yo también me di cuenta de eso y tratare de ponerlo algo mejor, aunque claro soy un fiasco en eso jeje. Bueno me dio gusto que me digas lo que piensas y me pone feliz que me des una critica constructiva, desde la vez que me dejaste tu reviews a paso un siglo, jeje bueno espero haber mejorado algo en la ortografía, aun que te digo que mientras escribes se te pasa y no te das cuenta aun que lo vuelvas a leer ya que tú tienes en tu cabeza las ideas que pusiste y así lo lees, tengo que hacerme medir creo los lente s de nuevo jejej…

Y sobre lo de la ortografía que = seguiré tratando de no mancharlo mas ¿vale?

_ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU por sus reviews_

**ACLARACION.**

1) Como es una regla de la pagina es mi obligación aclararles que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de la exclusiva propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA y NO** mías, también decir que como la mayoría de las escritoras de este foro escribo esta historia por mera diversión, esperando que también ustedes se diviertan y **NO** tiene fines de lucro; aclaro esto porque alguien me dio un comentario así en mi correo y pues en honor a la verdad me ofendí, pues no veo la manera de sacar algún benefició de esto, más que la distracción de todos mis lectores y mi satisfacción al saber que es de su agrado.

2) Chicas debo hacer una aclaración de un error bien grave que cometí, pues verán cuando escribía el primer capítulo de esta historia, también iniciaba el primero de _**´´amor de contrabando``**_ y en ese fic Rukia tiene quince años asi que sin darme cuenta puse esa edad en esta historia, perdón por el error, Rukia aquí tiene sus diecisiete años ok.

**Capitulo anterior.**

Rukia vámonos – la vos fría de mi hermano me trajo a mi realidad y me apresure a despedirme de Kaien y de mis amigos, al pasar por donde mi hermano este me miro feo por la demora y luego de dedicarle una mirada despectiva a todos mis amigos me siguió.

Ya estaba en el avión volando a mi nuevo destino, un lugar a donde no tendría ni amigos ni nada. Llegamos el domingo al medio día al aeropuerto de Tokio y de allí tomamos otro hacia Karakura, y por la tarde no las pasamos acomodando las cosas en la casa y dejarlo más o menos habitable cansada me fui a acostar en mi cama precariamente ubicada ya mañana empezaría a ordenar mis cosas.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tenía mucho trabajo y para el colmo era LUNES mi día odiado.

**Capitulo 2**

**Todo de Nuevo**

Desperté con mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo al máximo, lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello el cual estaba empapado en sudor, encendí la luz de mi lámpara de mi mesita de noche, junto a la lámpara estaba mi despertador lo mire y sus manecillas recién marcaban las dos de la madrugada con treinta minutos, le dedique una mirada envenenada al aparato como si este tuviese la culpa por despertarme, pero después de entender que el pobre reloj no tenía la culpa apague la luz de mi lámpara y me tape mejor con mi cobijas me hice un ovillito dándole la espalda al despertador y así intentar volver a dormir, tarde en dormir aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, en los cuales me removí mucho y por eso me dedique a contar ovejas , 1, 2, 3, …oveja 431 oveja, y la 432 ya tenía los ojos color miel, sus patas se habían transformado en férreos brazos que se aferraban a mi cintura con firmeza; su tacto era frio y cálido a la vez

Pórtate bien Rukia – me hablo al oído con su voz pastosa y áspera, sus labios rápidamente se fueron al encuentro de los míos, con una de sus manos sujeto las mías impidiéndome con esto tocarlo, y con todo el peso de su cuerpo, aunque sin llegar a aplastarme contra la mullida cama en la que me encontraba recostada, me removí con desesperación, pues quería tocarlo, acariciarlo como él me acariciaba, palpar cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto que tenia

Si te mueves no te dejare ir – me dijo mientras dejaba besos de fuego por mi cuello y luego me beso mis labios con ansias y desesperación, como una despedida, en ese momento el sol entro por la ventana iluminando la habitación y él se alejo a las sombras impidiendo que la luz le llegase y también impidiendo el que le pueda ver, algo que me desquiciaba.

Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti….. (N/a. perdón por la deficiente imaginación con lo que es los efectos de sonido)

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me gire en busca del molesto sonido, el despertador, empezó a sonar de manera irritante, y esta vez no solo le dedique una fiera mirada sino que termine de aventarlo contra la pared, pues si bien en mi anterior despertar este aparatejo no era el culpable, ahora sí que lo era, por segunda vez en una noche había perdido la oportunidad de ver bien la cara a mi ángel seductor con quien venía soñando ya desde casi un mes. ´´El era la mescla perfecta de ángel y demonio, paz y lujuria: un buen cuerpo, labios hermosos y delegados, que invitaban a pecar hasta a la más pura de las sacerdotisas, nariz puntiaguda, ojos como la miel liquida que miraban con gran intensidad como si con su sola mirada me devorara, había sensaciones que me transmitía con su mirar y me enamore de él, mi hombre perfecto, mi amor``, que aun que fuese un sueño él para mí era perfecto, de verdad era una lástima que solo fuese un sueño.

Me levante de mi cama con desgano, en la pantalla de mi celular pude ver que era ya las siete de la mañana así que era hora de alistarme para ir a mi nuevo colegio y empezar con una nueva función. Bueno hoy era lunes y como dije un día odiado por mí, aunque este lunes tenía una diferencia, pues hoy comenzaba mis clases en mi nuevo instituto y por alguna extraña razón sentía que sería diferente aquí, me di una ducha un tanto larga, pues después del viaje y haber arreglado más o menos mi cuarto tenia los nervios agarrotados y el agua tibia era una buena forma de relajarme, seque mi cuerpo con una toalla y luego me puse una bata, Salí del cuarto de baño directo a mi cuarto, agarre el nuevo uniforme que debía de usar desde ahora, luego de dedicarle una mirada crítica asentí conforme, pues este me gustaba más que el traje de monja que usaba en mi anterior colegio; estaba conformado de una camisa blanca de manga corta y al cuello una cinta roja como corbatín, el saco era plomo claro al igual que la falda que era cortita, muy por encima de las rodillas (cosa que de verdad me agradaba), unas medias negras largas mas debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos del mismo color que la media, una vez vestida me cepille el cabello y lo recogí en una cola y a los costados dos horquillas para sujetar el mechón de pelo rebelde que tenia, pues debía dar la apariencia de ´´niña buena ``, una vez ya lista para salir baje a lo que sería el comedor pues aun no estaba bien acomodado y ahí encontré a mi mayordomo que miraba con impaciencia donde yo estaba

Bunas Yusuke – salude desenfadadamente

Rukia sama, ya es tarde – me regaño

No es tarde, recién es…- mire el reloj de mi celular y eran ocho empunto – ocho así que tengo tiempo y ¿Qué formas son de saludar esa?, no te cuesta nada decirme, ´´ buenos días Rukia, toma tu desayuno ´´ - le dije imitando su voz cordial

Señorita no es hora de bromear, su hermano la espera en afuera – me informo y entendí el por qué de su tono formal, aun que no entendía por qué se comportaba así, que le costaba tratarme como siempre lo asía, delante de Byakuya el me trataba muy formal lo que me molestaba de gran manera.

Bueno creo que ya m….- me calle cuando el sonido de la bocina del auto de mi hermano sonó impacientemente – me voy antes que él entre – le dije mientras cogía mi pequeño bolso y me despedía con la mano en un ademan de adiós

Salí a la calle y estacionado junto a la reja vi el Audi negro de mi hermano, en cuanto puse un pie en la acera, él salió de su coche giro por delante del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, me quede donde estaba aun sin saber qué hacer, pues me tomaba por sorpresa su actitud, ni en mis mejores sueños, Byakuya venía a llevarme al colegio o que me abriese la puerta de un auto, tenía que estar condenada a muerte para que hiciera algo así, no de hecho ni así demostraría semejante acto de caballerosidad conmigo, bueno en ese caso era él quien estaba enfermo

Sube que se nos hace tarde – me dijo en su voz fría

Nii sama, no te preocupes puedo ir en mi moto y llego antes – argumente pues no sabía cómo estar y de qué hablar con el

Sube ahora – me ordeno, con la misma voz que usaba, agache la cabeza y resignada ingrese al coche, me puse el cinturón de seguridad e incluso antes de haberme sentado bien mi hermano ya había estado sentado en el asiento del conductor también asegurándose el cinturón, lo que no entendía era como es que había llegado tan antes a su sitio, pero decidí no preguntar nada.

El viaje se hizo en silencio y yo me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla memorizando las calles para regresar a mi casa por la tarde pues tendría que hacer a pie, ahora que me lo pensaba mejor, no creo que haya podido llegar rápido a mi colegio pues recién caí en cuenta que no conocía el camino ni la dirección.

Mi hermano estaciono en frente de un edificio grande, alto y largo, de color blanco, me baje del auto y nii sama se fue a estacionar su auto y me dio alcance a mitad de la senda asfaltada, a ambos lados se podía observar jardines y mas allá unas canchas donde se realizaba la materia de gimnasia, ingresamos al edifico y nos dirigimos hasta el fondo de un pacillo donde se observaba la oficina del director de la institución, cuando ya nos acercamos a la puerta, me percate que ahí había un escritorio donde se encontraba la secretaria una mujer alta de piel canela y cabellos castaños largos que caía en ondas por su espalda

Buenos días, tengo una cita con el director – hablo mi hermano en su usual vos indiferente y autoritaria

Su nombre – pregunto la mujer sin mirar a mi hermano

Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Rukia – dijo

Señor, el señor Kuchiki y su hermana lo buscan….. de acuerdo – colgó el teléfono por el cual se había puesto en contacto con el director – puede pasar señor…. Kuchiki – al autorizar su ingreso es que alzo la vista hacia Byakuya y se quedo helada al verlo y un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas y se trabo al hablar

Gracias – respondió mi hermano indiferente a la reacción de la mujer y sin esperar a que esta se recuperara y le abriera la puerta, mi hermano se dirigió a esta y sostuvo la puerta abierta para cederme el paso y así pueda ingresar yo, luego el me siguió.

La oficina del director estaba pintada de color crema y con algunos certificados colados en la pared, detrás del escritorio se encontraba sentado un hombre muy mayor de unos sesenta y cuatro o más años, sus escasos cabellos estaban encanecidos y su gran calva brillaba a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, tenía una barba graciosa que terminaba en punta e igual que su cabello era blanco

Buenos días señor Kuchiki, señorita Kuchiki – nos saludo amablemente el hombre, mientras le daba la mano a mi nii sama

Señor director – le saludo mi hermano, tendiéndole también la mano, vi el escalofrió que corrió por la espalda del anciano director al sentir el tacto y la frialdad en su voz de mi hermano – ella es mi hermana – dijo mientras me apuntaba con su mano y con una mirada me indicaba que me presente de la manera correcta

Buenos días señor director – salude con mi voz dulzona

Es un placer tener en esta institución a una señorita tan talentosa como usted – me dijo y en su tono sentí que su ´´placer`` era cierto – señor Kuchiki firme estos documentos y su hermana estará formalmente inscrita y al salir se le dará un mapa del colegio y sus horarios de su salón

De acuerdo – respondió y ágilmente firmo y se puso de pie, con la mano me indico que saliera antes y él se quedo a hablar en privado de algo con el director, la secretaria me dio el mapa y mis horarios y pude ver que era muy amable y tenia buen trato al cliente, luego me dirigí por el mismo camino que llegamos con Byakuya, iba despistada pues intentaba ubicarme en el mapa y así saber donde debía de ir, cuando la voz de Byakuya me detuvo en mi sitio y me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta de salida

Rukia espera – me gire para mirarle a la cara y lo vi con ese mismo aire elegante y lejano que tanto me gustaba de el – regresare a recogerte y…. cuídate mucho – me miro a los ojos y pude apreciar la sinceridad de sus palabras, de verdad él quería mi seguridad y se preocupaba por mi seguridad, pero lo que más me lleno de felicidad es que el me había mirado, después de tantos años se dignaba mirarme a los ojos como solo una vez antes a esta lo hizo, sin poder evitarlo me lance a sus brazos, lo habrase con fuerza, y murmure un gracias quedito, pues era la primera y tal vez la última vez que le demostraría mi afecto a mi hermano, pues por el apellido que llevaba y la educación que me dieron se me prohíba mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, era una regla no dicha ni escrita que no me podía acercar a demostrar afecto a él, y antes que reaccione salí de su lado corriendo hacia los pisos de arriba, donde se supone están los salones de estudio.

A pesar de saber que mi hermano no me seguiría por lo que sucedió aun seguí corriendo sin fijarme bien por donde iba, solo me detuve cuando me estampe contra algo duro y grande, luego sentí un golpe en mi trasero y el dolor fuerte – maldita sea, me lleva el diablo…..- mientras me ponía de pie murmuraba un sinfín de insultos y groserías, aprendidas directamente de mis amigos en Londres

Lo siento mucho – me hablo una voz áspera

No hay lio, es culpa mía – le dije mientras miraba a la persona contra quien me había estrellado, lo que fue un gran error, pues fue un golpe bajo para mi autoestima, el muchacho con él quien me tope era alto, muy alto, de piel bronceada ojos y cabellos cafés oscuros y tenía unos brazos musculosos y aun por la camisa y el traje se podía apreciar su bien formado cuerpo

¿estás bien? – me pregunto toscamente, y deduje que el chico no empleaba el método de comunicación verbal muy seguido

Si estoy bien gracias, iba despistada y corriendo, lo siento – le dije con la voz de pito y niña frufrú que adoptaba en el instituto

Bueno – dijo se dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar, con un andar suave

E…e...espera – le grite, pues debía de pedir información de a dónde dirigirme si no me tomaría tiempo en llegar a mi salón y de verdad ya era hora de entrar pues la primera campanada empezó a sonar

¿Qué sucede? – me cuestiono, parando su caminata y girándose a mi

¿me podrías indicar, donde está el salón 3 - A? – le hable con la voz falsa

Sígueme – me dijo seco y volvió a emprender su marcha y como no estaba en condiciones de protestar por su forma de tratarme lo seguí en silencio

Nos detuvimos en una puerta del primer corredor del tercer piso del instituto y vi el letrero de 3-A, bueno por suerte me había guiado hasta aquí, cuando creí que se iría este toco la puerta y se escucho una voz de mujer autorizar el ingreso y el muchacho moreno ingreso al salón saludando a la maestra y yo lo seguí por detrás, hasta que la mujer reparo en mi presencia y con una mano me indico que aun no pasase

Jóvenes por favor presten atención – llamo al orden a su clase – a pesar de estar ya por terminar el primer semestre de este año antes de sus vacaciones, se ha incorporado a su salón un nuevo estudiante, adelante pasa – me autorizo y yo así lo hice

La profesora era una mujer alta y muy delgada, su cabello castaño atado en una cola baja al lado izquierdo, sus manos delgadas y sus dedos largos, daba la sensación de tentáculos, sus ojos estaban tapados por las enormes y gruesos lentes, la observe bien y me dio la impresión de ser un insecto de lo más raro

Haz el favor de presentarte al resto de tus compañeros – me ordeno; OK, bien estaba decidido odiaba a la libélula vestida esta, ¿Cómo que me presente a mis compañeros?, en Londres, Alemania, España, Canadá y demás países en los que me había tocado tomar clases nunca me pidieron que me presente al resto de mis compañeros, era iniciativa propia si se quería conocer a alguien ya sea por el resto de los estudiantes o por la mía, solo en Londres había hecho amigos y en los demás colegios me había limitado a asistir a clases y pasar de los demás, pero ahora me pedían que me presente a todos ¿Qué en Japón o en esta ciudad o tan solo en esta clase no podían ser normales y dejarme tranquila?, había decidido no hacer amistad con nadie pues no quería sentir la tristeza que sentí cuando deje a mis amigos

Hola, buenos días soy Kuchiki Rukia, es un gusto estar en vuestro salón – dije ´´alegremente`` con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y haciendo una reverencia – espero que nos llevemos bien – puaj, esta era la más falsa de todas mis actuaciones y tenía que decir cosas horribles, vi como la mayoría de los estudiantes (en especial varones) me saludaban con sonrisas y confianzas nunca dadas, y las chicas más bien solo saludaban con la mano y murmuraban cosas como bienvenida

Bueno, pueden hacer unas preguntas – dijo la libélula, sentí un gran deseo de echarle insecticida para ver si funcionaba, ¿Cómo que preguntas, cuando había dado YO mi autorización a ello, como quien sea se iba a atrever a preguntarme cosas que no les debe de importar?; respire hondo para ir tranquilizándome, pues si no quería responder a una solo tendría que sonreír, decir algo a medias y pasar de ella

¿de dónde te trasladaste? – me pregunto una niña con el cabello corto café

Me han transferido del colegio San Andre,en Londres – respondí secamente

¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros

Los mismos que la mayoría de aquí – dije pues no quería dar mi edad, pues bien sabía yo que mi estatura no era la de una chica de diecisiete que cumplirá dentro de ocho meses dieciocho años, con respuestas escasamente concisas y otras descaradamente evasivas termino la ronda de respuestas

Bueno señorita Kuchiki tome asiento al lado de Kurosaki – me ordeno y asentí con la cabeza

Iré a traer nuestro material de trabajo – y salió del salón urgida, busque que el susodicho Kurosaki me indicara quien era pero no pasó nada, fue el grandulón quien me indico con su mano mi lugar y luego a un chico de cabellera naranjada que supuse era quien dijo la profesora. Me acerque mascando polvo a mi lugar y tire mi mochila contra el asiento y me gire para ver al moreno y agradecerle

Mucha gracias sado – le dije pues me sabia su nombre porque la profesora lo llamo así

No hay de que – respondió y luego me gire para encarar al presumido pelinaranja

Y tú, maldito tarado – gruñí – solo tenias que levantar tu maldita mano, no se te iba a caer por eso –

Me dio flojera – me respondió burlonamente – además no pude verte bien con lo enana que eres -

Enana tus narices, maldito complejo de naranja – le murmure, nuestra discusión se llevo en suaves murmullos que solo unos cuanto se dieron cuenta, y pare cuando la maestra ingreso al salón con una mesa larga llena de un sinfín de instrumentos químicos con los cuales pasamos a trabajar individualmente haciendo un análisis de las diferentes reacciones químicas.

El reloj marco su marcha muy lentamente pues era como haber estado siglos en el instituto antes que toque la salida, en la hora del receso todos se dirigieron al comedor y muchas de las chicas se me acercaron a la mesa donde me había sentado, y eso que era la más alejada y obscura del comedor, tuve que aguantar sus atocigantes preguntas, sobre la vida en Londres y si había dejado algún chico en allá, por poco y no le grito que no se entrometa conmigo, pero decidí no hacerlo pues era indispensable ser una niña dulce, fingiendo inocencia dije que no deje a nadie importante y una vez terminado mi jugo salí del comedor sin mirar atrás, no quería juntarme con nadie y era mejor así, pues la próxima vez que me tuviera que ir no me dolería, solo dejaría a personas sin caras ni nombres, nada importantes.

Desde que recuerdo siempre me llamo la atención los lugares altos, donde pueda apreciar todo y mejor también donde me mas fuerte el viento, por eso al enterarme que había una terraza en el edificio más alto de este lugar me fui corriendo ahí para tener un rato de paz y luego nuevamente ingresamos al salón, en el cual no preste mucha atención y tome unos apuntes raros, pues me la pase comunicándome con mis amigos de Londres.

/0000000000000000000000/

No recordaba con exactitud desde cuanto había perdido la capacidad de dormir, los días y las noches para mi pasaban con la misma constancia, desde hace mucho años ya no veía la diferencia en el tiempo, los días, los meses y los años era como vivir unas horas o en días como este tan tedioso y raramente fastidioso el tiempo era una eternidad en el cual solo me dedicaba a recordar todo lo vivido, pero ya desde unos once años atrás me dedicaba a seguir a una persona, y el mejor lugar para observarla era sus sueños en donde no me podía esconder nada, su corazón y su alma en sus sueños era vulnerables ante mí, en ahí podía ver sus mas grandes deseos y sus miedos, y así hace un mes antes sus deseos se convirtieron en los míos, pues solo YO podía ser que llene las expectativas que ella tenía de su ´´príncipe azul``, pero después de lo vivido por primera vez tenía miedo, no era un miedo común, como el de los humanos a la muerte y demás tonterías, de verdad tenia pavor a su reacción de ella y de los demás, pues bien sabía yo que si se enteraban de su existencia la buscarían, para arrebatármela y temía al desprecio de ella, cuando se enterase la clase de persona que era, pues un ser como yo no tenía derecho a siquiera soñar con un ángel como ella, pero como no hacerlo si con su sola existencia también era la mía, desde el momento que la vi cuando era apenas una niña me llego la indicación que ella era mía y me pertenecía como yo a ella, pues pase lo que pase estábamos destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad y más aun, pero…¿acaso ella querría compartir más que la eternidad con un hombre como yo? Esa era siempre mi pregunta y aun que no quiera aceptarlo la respuesta era un NO rotundo.

Como ya era costumbre desde unos años me aliste para ir a clases y dentro de mi habían sentimientos encontrados por un lado, la euforia de ver otra vez a la que el destino había dictado como mi pareja, y también el miedo de saber que si no cuidaba bien de ella la perdería, cuando yo mismo era una amenaza para su existencia. Llegue al instituto con tiempo pues el Ferrari que tenía era muy rápido y no había problema en llegar desde mi casa al colegio, como era ya una costumbre me dedique a mirar por la ventana del salón sin el mínimo de interés en nada ni nadie, escuche cuando sado ingreso al salón, era raro en el que llegue tarde y luego de unos minutos escuche como se presentaba alguien al salón, era una nueva alumna y no me había tomado la molestia de enterarme de quien era, seguro otra niña tonta que me acosaría, y eso ya me fastidiaba, su voz era fingida por lo que me di cuenta, era una voz aguda y muy irritante, cuando termino de presentarse mis compañeros le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas que no preste atención a ninguna pues otra vez me perdí en mi vista a la nada, cuando de la nada invadió a mi olfato el aroma mas delicioso y a la vez cruel que olí hace mucho tiempo, su aroma era algo dulce pero tranquilo y mi garganta ardió de sed, pues su aroma me producida la mas tormentosa de la sed, era como haber estado siglos sin haber bebido una gota de agua. Escuche una voz diferente dar las gracias a sado era más gruesa que antes y me gire a verla, y si hubiera podido seguro mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir ene se momento en que la vi.

Era menuda, de cabellos negros y los ojos violetas más intensos, perdí el habla al verla y si apenas reaccione cuando me encaro molesta.

Y tú, maldito tarado – me gruño – solo tenias que levantar tu maldita mano, no se te iba a caer por eso – me recrimino con su voz normal, y en sus ojos vi un destellos de ira

Me dio flojera – le respondí – además no pude verte bien con lo enana que eres – agregue al ver tanta rabia en sus ojos

Enana tus narices, maldito complejo de naranja – me respondió furiosa y no pude evitar sonreír ante su insulto, estaba completamente seguro de que quería seguir la pelea cuando entro la profesora pero solo se limito a callar y mirarme de mala manera, pero que niña era esta

Paso la hora y salimos al almuerzo no me pude acercar para pelearle un rato mas pues era asediada por un grupo de chicas que le preguntaban de todo y pude ver como se esforzaba por no mandarle al cuerno, se notaba la educación que le había dado su familia, era tan orgullosa como el tipo que yo conocía, después pude ver como se escabullía de sus raptoras y la seguí a hurtadillas, me dedique a observarla cuando subió a la azotea de la institución y como sonreía al ver la pantalla de su celular, guiado por la infinita curiosidad que ella causaba en mí, me dedique a leer junto con ella los mensajes que llegaban y pude enterarme que eran los amigos que ella había dejado en su anterior colegio, pero empezaba a odiarlos por la confianza que tenían y mas odiaba a uno en especifico, bueno a dos, uno que era algo así como su novio pero que ya no por la distancia, y a otro que era el ´´amor de su vida``, gruñí de rabia por eso y el profesor me llamo la atención por no prestar atención a su clase y demostrar mi aburrimiento tan claramente.

Haber y si se le pega las buenas costumbres de la señorita Kuchiki – me dijo, comparándome con la enana, lo que me molesto, pues esta era experta en fingir, ya que demostraba gran interés en la clase y tomaba apuntes o según yo garabatos, cuando la verdad era que estaba especialmente concentrada en su plática por medio del celular.

Cuando por fin dio por terminada las clases resople cansado, hoy si que había sido un día importante en mi existencia, pues sabía que desde ahora tenía una obligación que cumplir y mi vida se convertiría en algo divertido y no me mataría el aburrimiento como hasta ahora; al salir a la puerta principal observe a una persona que hace once años atrás no había visto lo que me sorprendió, pues este nunca estaría esperando a alguien en el colegio

Vaya los vientos fuertes sí que traen sorpresas – le hable al hombre parado en la verja con voz burlona y altanera, pues bien sabia yo lo mucho que le irritaba mi forma de ser – un gusto volverte a ver -

Kurosaki, no creí verte tan pronto, espero no hayas roto el trato – me dijo con altanería lo que a mí me sacaba de quicio

Bueno que manías de saludar de ti, Byakuya – le dije sonriéndole – puedes estar tranquilo no rompí nuestro acuerdo….aun – sonreí socarronamente

Y no lo harás en mucho tiempo, no entiendo cómo es que has podido hacer algo como eso – me recrimino severamente

No lo escogí yo Byakuya, tu sabes que esas cosas no las escogemos nosotros, es algo que se da sin previo aviso – trate de aclarar mi punto de vista – dime ¿acaso no fue lo mismo que te paso a ti? –

Calla ya viene – me dijo

Lo sé, ya la sentí –

Corriendo con gran agilidad se presento la morena recién ingresada, sus ojos violetas se iluminaron a ver a Byakuya y le dedico una gran sonrisa, y lo que me llamo la atención fue que un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, causándome la misma sed intensa que cuando la olfatee por primera vez

Nii sama, siento la demora – le dijo saludándole con respeto – gracias por venir – le dijo mas sonrojada

Es hora de irnos, adiós Kurosaki – se despidió el orgulloso hombre de mi y recién su hermana se percato de me encontraba ahí y sin poder evitarlo me pelo los ojos a lo que yo sonreí, actos que no paso desapercibido por el hermano

Porque miras así a Kurosaki Rukia – cuestiono exigente

¿ah?, eh, no es por nada nii sama – mintió

Así que ella es tu hermanita Byakuya – le dije mirándole primero al mayor y luego a la chiquilla

Así es, Rukia te presento a Kurosaki Ichigo – nos presento sin el mínimo gusto de ello

¿Cómo es que lo conoces nii sama? – y al ver que su hermano no respondía volvió a hablar – ya lo conocí en mi salón, es un idiota haragán con complejo de dios – dijo mirándome a la cara con una sonrisa desafiante bailando en sus labios, como retándome pues no podría responder mal delante de su hermano

Vaya, así que tu eres la pequeña hermanita de Byakuya – le dije mirándola de pies a cabeza lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara mas – te pido perdón por no haber sido más cortes contigo, te prometo que desde ahora te tratare mucho mejor – le dije dedicándole la mas de las seductoras sonrisas –

Vámonos Rukia –intervino tajante Byakuya pues no quería que me le acerque a su hermana

Si, adiós Ichigo – se me despidió con gran confianza e ingreso al auto negro

Se mas prudente y aléjate de ella – me aconsejo duramente y en sus ojos claramente pude ver la amenaza de no estar cerca de su hermana

Ya me aleje mucho tiempo, lo siento – le respondí mas suave para que ella no escuche nada – han sido siglos esperándola – le dije

Solo espera un tiempo más, Kurosaki, no podemos permitir que la encuentren – me dijo preocupado

Lo sé, ahora es mi turno ¿cierto? –

Dentro de poco – y sin más se alejo ingresando en el asiento del piloto del auto y arranco a gran velocidad yo también partí en mi vehículo.

Tenía mi vida en un mudo de oscuras vivencias, siempre solo, siempre buscando y ahora girones de sentimientos se apoderaban de mi alma, sentimientos de alegría, tristeza y miedo, mucho miedo, si no la cuidaba bien ella probablemente se ira, por fin después de esperar tenia lo único que de verdad desee tener y lo único en esta existencia que quiero proteger….

/=========/

_**Vengo desde más allá de los tiempos, de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti, queriéndote amar**_

**/===============/**

Jeje… lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón de dios por esta TANNN…. TANN…. Larga demora, la verdad es que perdí el horizonte con esta historia y las ideas se fueron, así como la pasión con la que empecé a escribir, aun por algún milagro hoy me llego y me salió así noma… ¿Qué les parece….?.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no me critiquen porque está feo jeje, bueno se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, EXCEPCION insultos ok.

Tratare de ponerme al corriente con esta historia…

Un beso y saludo a todos los que leyeron y me dejaron sus reviews, a los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews y también a los que me pusieron como historia favorita y/o notificar la continuación de esta historia…

**Arigatou gosaimazu** por **leer**

Atte.

gaiaspink


	3. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
